


(Stripper) Siren's Song

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: The Tenth Circle of Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, LUCIFER IS NOT THE BAD GUY I PROMISE, Let me give you a hint though, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby is a lying bitch, everything will be okay I promise, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Following recent events, things seem to be going smoothly. Until a girl named Ruby decides she wants Sam for herself and threatens to expose a big secret if Lucifer doesn't let her have her way. Of course, Lucifer won't let anyone hurt Sam, but can he save his boyfriend AND keep his secret? It turns out... he can't.You need to have read The Tenth Circle of Hell first.Authors: Garter & Chris





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't ask for it, but you got it anyway! Have a sequel!

Sam managed to pull himself out of bed at the sound of his alarm clock. Since he and Dean had started living with Bobby, they had to get up a lot earlier, because Bobby was a teacher and all.

Sam was pleasantly surprised to see Lucifer waiting for him in the parking lot. Since getting shot, the boy hadn’t been in school. “Luci,” Sam called to him, running over. “You’re back! Are you healed?”

“Hell no,” Lucifer snorted. “But Mikey had to go back to school, and it’s very lonely at home. I mean, Bal offered to stay with me, but last time he babysat me, he ended up playing the accordion and the kazoo simultaneously for three hours while wearing blue cowboy boots. So I said no.”

Sam nodded. That wasn’t even a weird sentence. “Was Balthazar disappointed?” he asked.

“A little,” Lucifer shrugged, “but then he went off to visit Naomi.”

Sam nodded again. “I see.”

Lucifer followed him, Dean, and Bobby inside the school. “It’s so quiet,” he said.

“That’s because it’s fuckin’ six A.M. and there’s no kids,” Sam said.

“Watch your damn mouth, kid,” Bobby warned. “Don’t go using language like that in my presence.”

“Sorry,” Sam said, not sorry at all. “I bet Azazel and the guys are gonna want to see where you were shot,” he guessed.

“I’m not pulling up my shirt,” Lucifer said, pretending to be offended. “I’m not gay.”

Sam laughed. “He says to his boyfriend,” he joked.

Lucifer smiled. “Aza’s gonna flip his ass when he finds out we’re dating.”

“Language,” said Bobby.

Sam grinned. “Yeah. He’ll be all, ‘No! Not the gays! The faggots are taking over! I can’t take the homosexuality!’”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Cute,” he said. “But you know I don’t like the F-word, even in joking.”

“Sorry,” Sam said. “I forgot.”

Lucifer shrugged. “If you do it again, I’ll just casually remind you that you have to be a stripper siren in front of your uncle,” he said.

Bobby whirled around. “A _what what_ in front of his _what_ now?” he asked.

Lucifer laughed. “For our Dante project,” he explained.

Bobby pressed his lips together.

“You two are so cute together, it’s sickening,” Dean complained. “I wish Cas were here.”

“Why?” Sam asked. “So you can out-cute us?”

“Exactly,” said Dean.

Bobby unlocked the door to his room and turned the lights on. “Enough, you three,” he said. “Go find something legal and non-destructive to do.”

Dean scampered off in a different direction, and Lucifer and Sam went to the gym. “I like how the gym door’s always unlocked,” Sam commented.

“It’s been like that since my sophomore year,” Lucifer said.

“What happened in your sophomore year?”

“A lot of things,” Lucifer replied. “I think the fireworks loosened the lock, but it was definitely the sledgehammer incident that did it in.”

“Tell me more,” Sam said. “You can’t just say something like that and then not explain yourself.”

“They were days when the entire family had to come to school,” Lucifer said.

“So?” Sam asked.

“So Gabriel was there.”

“Oh,” Sam nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Have you been practicing your stripper routine?” Lucifer asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah,” Sam said, “but I don’t know if I’m any good. I mean, I can’t exactly ask Bobby or Dean for feedback.”

“You could always ask me,” Lucifer winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. “Yeah, but it’d have to be at Bobby’s place.”

“Why?”

“Because Gabriel,” Sam said, and Lucifer nodded.

Spotting a basketball out of the corner of his eye, Lucifer went to pick it up. He tossed it to Sam. “Make the shot and I’ll give you a kiss,” he said.

“And if I don’t?” Sam said.

“Then I’ll give you a kiss,” Lucifer said.

“Why don’t you just kiss me, then?” Sam smiled.

“It’s more fun this way.”

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped back, throwing the basketball. It hit the backboard and fell into the basket. Sam turned, triumphant, to face a laughing Lucifer. “What’s so funny?”

“That’s not how you throw a basketball,” Lucifer laughed.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Sam defended. “Look, I’ve never played it before, okay? Ball goes in hoop. That’s all I know.”

“Apparently,” Lucifer agreed.

“Are you done laughing at me? I want my kiss now,” Sam crossed his arms.

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“No you’re not. I see your shoulders moving.”

“Just one more minute,” Lucifer said.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Sam said.

“No, but your face while you were doing it was.”

Sam sighed. “I deserve two kisses.”

Lucifer calmed himself down and went over to Sam, kissing him gently on the lips. “There,” he said. “Now what?”

“Now you make the shot,” Sam said, retrieving the basketball for his boyfriend.

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t play basketball.”

“Neither do I,” said Sam, “but I threw the thing anyway.”

Lucifer grinned. “Oh, you threw it, alright,” he said.

“Don’t laugh,” Sam whined.

“Sorry, Sammy,” Lucifer said. “Okay, I’ll try to make it. Give me the ball.”

Sam gave it to him, and Lucifer tried his best to toss it into the hoop. It bounced off the rim and almost hit him in the face. “It’s a boomerang now,” he said.

Sam laughed. “Do any of your brothers play a sport?”

“Castiel rocks at dodgeball,” Lucifer said. “Mostly because I used to throw shit at him when he was little.”

“That’s so mean,” said Sam, but he was smiling.

“I’m a mean guy,” Lucifer said. “I even killed someone before.”

“Lilith doesn’t count as a person,” Sam frowned. “She was a monster.”

“Let’s play a game,” Lucifer said suddenly.

“Okay, what game?”

“Really bad people names. Give me your worst.”

“Mike and Ike,” Sam said immediately.

Lucifer started laughing. “That’s the first thing you come up with?” he asked.

Sam crossed his arms. “I panicked, okay?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I can’t even with you,” he said. “Okay, what’s the worst book you’ve ever read?”

“Smiling Hill Farm by Miriam E. Mason,” Sam said. “God, it was terrible.”

“What’s it about?”

“I don’t remember,” Sam said. “All I recall was they fucking misspelled so many things, including ‘Christmas’ and their own characters’ names. And it was so boring, I bet the editor fell asleep. And the pictures were black, white, and orange.”

“It had pictures?” Lucifer asked.

Sam nodded. “I had to read it for second grade.”

“Yikes,” Lucifer said. “I was gonna say Where Is Baby’s Bellybutton, but your answer seems more sophisticated.”

Sam nodded. “It’s almost time for school to open,” he said. “We should get to class.”

Lucifer nodded. “Let me walk you.”

They walked together in silence. Lucifer stopped outside Sam’s computer science classroom and gave him a kiss. “See you in English,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam said. He waited for the bell to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. \\(^,^)/

After school, Sam was in his room, performing the most embarrassing stripper routine he could find online, while wearing the most feminist clothing he could find in Gabriel’s closet. (“You don’t know my life,” Gabriel had said when asked why he had all that.)

“That was quite possibly the best thing I have seen in my entire life,” Lucifer grinned when he was done. “Come here, you.”

Sam crossed over to where Lucifer was sitting on the bed and sat next to him. “So it wasn’t horrible?”

“Not at all,” Lucifer said. “It was quite sexy, actually. You make an amazing stripper siren.”

Sam blushed. “Thanks,” he said.

“I can’t wait to see Mr. Singer’s face,” Lucifer laughed.

Sam frowned. “Don’t remind me. Oh, God, that’s all he’ll ever see when he looks at me.”

Lucifer laughed harder. “I hope so,” he said.

Sam made an exasperated noise. “Stop!” he whined.

Lucifer stopped. “I’m sorry,” he said. He kissed Sam’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“S’okay,” Sam sighed.

Lucifer smiled. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sam said. “Do you wanna get food somewhere?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said. “You should probably change first.”

“Right,” Sam nodded. “You pick a restaurant. I’ll put clothes on.”

 

 

“You look adorable,” Lucifer said for the fifth time. Sam was wearing ripped black jeans and a Metallica T-shirt, and apparently Lucifer found that attractive.

“I know,” Sam said. He walked into Ledo’s Pizza and held the door open for Lucifer.

“Hey, Luce,” a voice called. Sam turned to see Azazel sitting alone at a table. “Come here.”

Lucifer looked at Sam. “We don’t have to sit with him,” he said.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t mind,” he said. “He’s your friend. We can sit with him.”

Lucifer nodded and sat across from Azazel. Sam slid in beside him. “Hey, Aza,” Lucifer said.

“Hi,” Azazel replied. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hello,” Sam smiled.

“Crowley says you two are a thing,” Azazel said. “Is that true?”

“It is,” Lucifer said.

Azazel nodded. “So you’re a homo?” When Lucifer darkened, he backtracked. “I didn’t mean it like that, Luce, I’m just asking-”

“Yes, we are both homo,” Sam cut him off. “But it’s politer if you just say ‘gay’.”

Azazel nodded. “Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know. I was raised in a certain way, you gotta understand.”

“I do,” Sam nodded. “That’s why I’m telling you now.”

“I appreciate it,” Azazel said. He looked at Lucifer. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Lucifer exhaled. “Have you ordered yet?”

“Only a drink,” Azazel said. “When the guy comes back, you can add yours.”

“I just want water,” Sam said, “and pizza.”

“You better want the pizza,” Lucifer grinned. “Ledo’s is the best.”

Azazel nodded in agreement. “It’s the only pizza I like,” he said.

“You don’t like pizza?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Not generally,” Azazel said. “But I’ll eat Ledo’s any day.”

The waiter came out with Azazel’s Coke. “Can I get you boys anything?” he asked Lucifer and Sam.

“Water, please,” Sam said. “Thanks.”

“I’ll have a lemonade,” Lucifer said. “Please.”

The waiter nodded and retreated, and Lucifer put his arm around Sam. “You aren’t in my English class, Aza.”

Azazel nodded. “I am aware of this fact.”

Lucifer grinned. “You don’t get to see Sam strip.”

Azazel looked confused. “See Sam… what?”

Sam groaned. “Luci,” he said.

Lucifer laughed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just so funny.”

“No it isn’t,” Sam whined.

“You two have an interesting dynamic,” Azazel said.

The waiter came back out with the new drinks. “And are we ready to order?” he asked.

“One large pizza, please,” Azazel said. He glanced at Sam and Lucifer. “Do you guys want toppings?”

“No,” they both replied.

“Plain cheese,” Azazel told the waiter. “Thanks.”

The waiter disappeared again, and Azazel looked at Sam. “The way you fought Lilith was epic,” he said.

Sam bit his lip and looked at Lucifer. “She’s dead,” he said. “Show some respect, man.”

“I know she’s dead,” Azazel said. “It was an accident, though. The bitch deserved it, she had it coming.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Lucifer interrupted. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for killing his ex.

“Sure,” Azazel said. “Let’s go back to the Sam stripping thing.”

“Ugh,” said Sam. “What about it?”

“One question: why?” Azazel asked.

“For a project,” Sam said.

“You’re stripping for a project? Damn, I wish I had taken AP English.” Azazel laughed.

“It’s for Dante’s Inferno,” Lucifer explained. “We have stripper sirens. Sam is going to demonstrate.”

“Will your teacher allow that?” Azazel asked.

“He’s my uncle,” Sam said.

“That’s worse, not better.”

“I know.”

Lucifer shrugged. “It was Sam or me, and it just so happens that Sammy owes me one.”

“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam said. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and Sam added: “In public.”

Lucifer nodded and turned back to Azazel. “So what are you doing in school?”

Azazel made a face. “The Great Gatsby,” he said.

Sam lit up. “I love that book.”

“Of course _you_ do,” Lucifer teased. “You love all books.”

“True,” Sam agreed.

“Can you tell me what happens in it?” Azazel asked.

Sam frowned. “A lot of things happen.”

“Just tell me how it ends,” Azazel said.

Sam smiled. “Gatsby dies.”

“What? Really?”

Sam shrugged. “Read it and find out.”

“Just Shmoop it,” Lucifer said. “Or CliffNotes, or something.”

“That’s no fun,” Sam crossed his arms.

“No,” Lucifer agreed, “but it’s faster.”

“Speaking of fast,” Azazel said as the waiter came back with their food. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” the waiter said, and disappeared one more time.

The three dug in. “Uh, Sam, I don’t mean to alarm you,” Azazel said eventually, “but that chick over there is staring at you.”

Sam turned around and saw a dark-haired girl he recognized from English class. The girl waved at him. Sam waved back, then turned around. “I don’t know her,” he said.

“That’s Ruby,” Lucifer said. “She’s such a backstabbing bitch. She used to be my friend, I mean, I thought she was, but turns out she was on Lilith’s side the whole time.”

“Oh,” Sam said. “Why is she looking at me?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Maybe she isn’t. Maybe she’s watching me and wondering, ‘Hey, now that my best friend is dead, how can I torture her ex-boyfriend for her?’”

Sam’s lips curled upward in a small smile. “I don’t think she’s thinking that,” he said.

“She could be. You never know,” Lucifer said.

“Maybe she’s jealous of our delicious pizza,” Azazel suggested.

“She has her own,” Sam pointed out.

“So?” Azazel asked, shoving another square slice in his mouth.

“We should duet a song in the cafeteria,” Lucifer told Sam irrelevantly.

“What song?” Sam asked.

“Partners In Crime,” Lucifer said. “By Set It Off.”

Sam laughed. “That your favorite band?”

Lucifer nodded. “What’s yours?”

“I don’t have one,” Sam said honestly.

“I also like Get Scared,” Lucifer said.

“Who?” Sam asked.

“Don’t disrespect me,” Lucifer huffed jokingly.

“That sounds like a band Michael likes.”

“It is,” Lucifer told him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, most of the music I like, Michael also likes. I was introduced to them by him, after all. I should introduce you.”

“You can,” Sam said. “But I read more than I listen to music.”

“Do both,” Azazel suggested.

“I forgot you were there,” Lucifer told his friend. Azazel made a face. “You were quiet.”

“Because I’m eating, dumbfuck,” Azazel said. He nodded towards the door. “Ruby’s leaving.”

“Ruby the Booby,” Lucifer said, and laughed. Azazel snorted. “Aza called her that in middle school,” Lucifer explained. “I hated it, cuz I thought she was nice, but now? Perfect fit.”

“I’m a good judge of character,” Azazel said.

“Please,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You thought Mr. Lafitte was a vampire.”

“I still think that,” Azazel informed him.

“Dean has Mr. Lafitte for art,” Sam said. “He said he’s nice.”

“Vampires can be nice,” Azazel said.

“Name one nice vampire,” Lucifer challenged.

“The chick from My Babysitter’s A Vampire,” Azazel shot back.

Lucifer laughed. “The Disney show?” he asked.

Azazel made a face. “Yes.”

“That doesn’t count,” Lucifer said.

“Why not?”

“You never met her,” Lucifer said simply.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Azazel said sarcastically. “Let me just take out my list of real-ass vampires I’ve actually met in my actual life.”

“Also, they’re not real,” Sam said.

Lucifer pretended to look shocked. “No,” he gasped.

Azazel made another face. “Stop mocking me, okay?” he said.

“Never,” said Lucifer.

“Sorry,” said Sam.

“Uh, Sam?” Lucifer asked.

Sam looked at his boyfriend. “Yeah?”

“Your phone is lighting up.”

Sam checked it. “Oh, it’s Bobby.” He read the text message and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Lucifer asked.

“He wants me home, now, and he wants a good explanation as to why there’s a pink lacy bra on my floor.”

“Good luck with that,” Lucifer said. “I’ll drive you home.” He offered some cash to Azazel to pay for the meal, but Azazel declined.

“My treat,” he said.

Lucifer nodded and looked at Sam. “Let’s go before he checks your Internet history and finds YouTube videos of people stripping,” he said.

“Good idea,” Sam agreed. They left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ledo's pizza really is the best. So is Get Scared and Set It Off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind in schoolwork, guys. You better appreciate how often I post.  
> (Just kidding, you guys don't owe me anything, I love you)

Bobby was not pleased with Sam’s explanation. “Let’s see this routine of yours, then,” he said, crossing his arms. He thought he was calling Sam’s bluff.

“You don’t want to see it,” Lucifer said. “It’s highly sexual.”

“Did I ask you, boy?” Bobby asked.

“No, sir. But I’m telling you-”

“He’s gonna see it eventually,” Sam reminded his boyfriend. “I might as well show him.”

“I’ll leave, then,” Lucifer said.

“Don’t,” Sam said. “I need something attractive to look at while I do this.”

Lucifer shrugged and sat cross-legged on the floor. “If you say so.”

Sam took a deep breath and began his routine. When he was done, he looked at Bobby. “Wow” was all the man could think to say.

“Now imagine it with the right clothes on,” Lucifer said gleefully.

“No thanks,” Bobby said. “I have to go burn my retinas now. You are not doing that in my classroom, Samuel.”

“Please?” Lucifer said. “He’s worked so hard on it.”

“I really don’t care.”

“I saved his and Dean’s life,” Lucifer reminded him, crossing his arms.

Bobby paused and sighed. “Are you going to use that as an excuse often?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Lucifer.

“Fine,” Bobby said. “He can do it in class. One time, that’s it.”

“Yay!” Lucifer cried. “Thank you, Mr. Singer.”

“Don’t mention it,” Bobby muttered. He left the room and passed Dean in the hall.

“I heard the music,” Dean said. “Was that _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He looked at Dean suspiciously. “How do you know that song?”

Dean blushed. “Uh,” he said.

“Castiel?” Lucifer asked, and Dean nodded. “Oh joy,” Lucifer said. “My brother’s a freak.”

“So is mine,” Dean said. “No offense, Sam.” Sam stuck out his tongue.

“I wanna see your routine again,” Lucifer said. “In the clothes this time.”

Sam smiled and went back to his room. “Sure.”

 

 

Ruby approached Sam in English class the next day. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Sam said politely.

“I’m Ruby,” she said, holding out her hand.

“I’m Sam,” he replied, shaking it. Her nails dug into his skin.

“I was wondering if you’d like to get ice cream with me tonight,” Ruby asked, smiling. Her smile was attractive, but not Sam’s type.

“Like a date?” Sam asked, and Ruby nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m not into you like that, and I don’t want to lead you on.”

“You don’t like me?” Ruby asked, hurt. “Well, at least give me a chance.”

Sam shook his head. “I have a boyfriend,” he said.

“He doesn’t need to know,” Ruby said, and winked.

“I’m not cheating on him,” Sam said flatly.

“It’s not cheating,” Ruby insisted. “It’s ice cream.”

“I don’t like ice cream,” Sam lied.

“Something else, then.”

“You seem like a nice girl,” Sam said. “But I just don’t want to go on a date with you, Ruby. I’m sorry.”

“Just one,” Ruby said.

Sam sighed. He could see how she and Lilith were friends. “You’re very persistent.”

“Thank you.”

“Unfortunately, so am I. I said no, and I mean no,” Sam said firmly.

“We don’t have to, like, kiss or anything. We can go as friends.”

“I don’t want to,” Sam said, growing irritated.

“Why not?” Ruby asked.

“Because I fucking said so!” Sam slammed his fist on the desk, which got Lucifer’s attention.

“Sam,” Lucifer said, “is Ruby bothering you?”

“Yes,” Sam said.

Lucifer looked at the girl. “Please leave my boyfriend alone. I won’t ask you twice.”

“I’m just making conversation,” Ruby said innocently.

“Clearly, he doesn’t like that,” Lucifer said. “I know Lilith didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’, but surely you do. Leave Sam alone.”

“Don’t bring Lily into this,” Ruby said. “Have some respect for the dead.”

Lucifer stood up and faced Ruby. “I suggest you leave, before you have the same kind of happy accident as your friend,” he said.

Ruby gasped. “Are you trying to tell me you killed her?” she demanded.

“Of course not,” Lucifer said lightly. “It was an accident. The coroner said so.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Lucifer before returning to her seat. “You shouldn’t have done that,” Sam said.

“Why not?”

“Because what if she starts telling people you killed Lilith?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first murder I’ve been accused of,” he said. “Everyone will think it’s just another rumor. I’ll be fine. It’s you who should be worried. Ruby’s a stubborn bitch, and she’s not going to give up easily. I’ll be walking you home from now on.”

“You do that already anyway,” Sam pointed out.

“I’ll be more aware, though,” Lucifer said. “Keep your phone with you.”

“I already do,” Sam said.

“Good.” Lucifer hummed and drummed his fingers against his desk. Suddenly, he turned around. “Who the fuck is playing Taylor Swift? I can hear you,” he yelled.

Bobby looked up. “Language, Mr. Novak,” he said. “And don’t yell.”

“Whose music can I hear?” Lucifer said, ignoring him.

“Sorry,” a girl in the back said.

Lucifer turned to Sam. “We have earbuds and headphones for a reason,” he said heatedly.

“It’s okay,” Sam assured him. “It’s only music, calm down.”

Lucifer nodded and went back to his work. Sam felt like someone was watching him all class.

 

 

Sam waited outside the school for Lucifer. Ruby snuck up behind him. “Hello.”

Sam jumped, startled. “Jeez,” he said. “What now?”

“I wanted to ask if you’d like to come to my birthday party on Friday,” Ruby asked.

“No thanks,” Sam said.

“There’ll be strippers,” Ruby sang.

Lucifer came out. “If Sam wants a stripper, all he has to do is ask me,” he said. “Quit trying to seduce him. It won’t work.”

Ruby darkened. “Why do you like _him_ , Sam?” she asked. “He’s a terrible person.”

“Not as bad as you,” Sam said coolly. “He respects when I say I don’t want to do something. He also is attractive, unlike you.”

“I’m attractive,” Ruby said, flipping her hair. “And I bet you won’t stay with Lucifer. Sooner or later, you’ll realize how much better I am.”

Sam shrugged. “Cool,” he said.

“Is that all you have to say?” Ruby asked, and Sam nodded.

“If you’re done provoking him,” Lucifer said, “we’ll be on our way now.”

“I’ll make you mine, Sam Winchester,” Ruby promised. “Just you wait.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “You try anything, and you’ll find yourself with Lily again,” he said.

“I’d like to see you try,” Ruby challenged.

Sam tugged on Lucifer’s hand. “Let’s go,” he said.

Lucifer nodded and followed Sam. But he glanced over his shoulder first to send a threatening glare at Ruby. She returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna sleep, but I can't. I feel like Season 7 Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO POST! I've had a really busy/rough/depressing time lately. I thank you all for your patience.

“Thanks,” Sam told Lucifer once they were well out of sight and sound of Ruby.

“For what?” Lucifer asked.

“Helping me out back there,” Sam said. “She just won’t leave me alone.”

“I know how it feels,” Lucifer murmured. “Try not to be alone with her, okay?”

“Why?” Sam asked. “Will she… try to do something?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer answered honestly. “But I’d feel a lot better if I knew you were safe.”

“You’re sweet,” Sam said. He kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Do you wanna study at your place or mine?”

“Depends,” Lucifer said. “Is your uncle still upset about the whole stripper thing?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s be safe, then, and go to my house,” Lucifer said.

Sam nodded. “Good idea.”

They went to the Novak house, and found Gabriel playing on the Nintendo Switch. “You’re back already?” he asked. Then he saw Sam. “Oh, you brought him here. Hey, Sam, been a while.”

“Hi, Gabe,” Sam greeted. “What are you playing?”

“I have no idea,” Gabriel replied.

“My room?” Lucifer asked. Sam nodded and followed him upstairs. Michael was already in the room, searching for something. “What are you doing?” Lucifer asked suspiciously.

“I’m looking for your handcuffs,” Michael said. “I need a pair for a project.”

“You could just ask me,” Lucifer said.

“You weren’t home yet,” Michael shrugged.

Lucifer shook his head and went to his closet, taking out a box of handcuffs. “What state?” he asked.

“I don’t care,” said Michael.

“Here. Have Kansas,” Lucifer said, tossing his twin the metal contraption. “Bring it home in one piece, or I’ll kill you slowly in your sleep. Do you need the key?”

“I don’t think so,” Michael said. “Not unless Adam gets ahold of them… actually, yeah, give me the key.”

“Lose it and I’ll break your face,” Lucifer warned cheerfully.

“Got it,” Michael nodded, clearly not taking his brother’s threat seriously. He left.

“What kind of project requires handcuffs?” Sam wondered out loud.

Lucifer shrugged. “As long as he doesn’t use them for sex, I don’t care.”

“Oh.” Sam really didn’t have anything to say to that.

“Anyway,” Lucifer said, “I feel like Ruby’s up to something.”

“You’re suspicious of everyone,” Sam pointed out.

“I know, but I really feel uneasy,” Lucifer said.

“I’m not leaving you, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Sam smiled. “She can threaten me all she wants. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucifer said. “That’s why I’m so afraid.”

Sam nodded. “I get it. Don’t worry. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here.”

Lucifer smiled. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Sam said. “Now, let’s get something from the fridge. I am starving to death here.”

 

 

Sam wasn’t going to leave Lucifer, that was clear. And Ruby had nothing on him to make him leave.

Lucifer, on the other hand… if _he_ left _Sam_ , instead of the other way around, that would still leave Sam open for her. And Lilith told her everything, so Ruby had plenty of dirt on Lucifer.

For example, she knew the real reason Lucifer hated Lilith. Lilith had never wanted anyone to know, because she loved Lucifer and didn’t want him in trouble. But now she was dead, and her opinion did not matter.

Ruby had a plan. The first step was to let Lucifer know he had a choice. The end result was Sam becoming hers.

 

 

Big, red letters flashed across the screen: YOU DIED. START OVER? Gabe hit YES a little more aggressively than he had to and restarted the level.

Lucifer walked in and blocked the screen. Gabriel screeched at him, an unholy dying cat sound. “MOVE!”

“No,” said Lucifer, and the screen went dark again with YOU DIED in the background. 

“Fucking fuck,” Gabe cursed.

“Sam wants to know if he can have your Lunchable,” Lucifer said. “He’s hungry.”

“Fine! I don’t care!” Gabe said. “Just move!”

Lucifer shrugged and stepped aside so Gabe could resume his frustrating video game. He went into the kitchen where Sam was waiting and said, “He said yes.”

“Awesome,” Sam said, pulling out the Lunchable. “Back to your room?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer nodded.

Pretty much as soon as they entered the room, Lucifer’s cell phone rang. He answered it. “Hello?”

“Who is it?” Sam asked.

Lucifer held up a finger to say _One moment._ “Excuse me?” he said into the phone, darkening. He paused. “Will you now?” he asked. “Like what?” Long pause. Then: “You wouldn’t.” Another pause. “Let me consult Sam. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He hung up.

“Well?” Sam asked.

“Ruby,” Lucifer said.

“What did she want?” He scooted over on the bed so Lucifer could sit next to him.

“She wants me to break up with you so she can have you.”

Sam scoffed. “That’s stupid.”

“There’s another thing, too,” Lucifer said. He hesitated. “She says if I don’t, she’ll tell the whole school… something.”

“Something?” Sam asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Something from my past.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lucifer said. “I’m sorry.”

Sam nodded. “I get it.”

“It’s not because I don’t trust you, because I do. It’s just… I put it aside and I’d rather not unearth it.”

“I said that’s fine,” Sam said, and he meant it. “So what are you going to do?”

Lucifer bit his lip. “I can’t break up with you. I love you too much.”

“Aw, I love you too.”

“But I can’t let the whole school know who I used to be. Hell, my family doesn’t even know. Except Gabe, but he doesn’t count as a person.”

Sam laughed.

“I don’t know what to do, Sam,” Lucifer said. “What do you think?”

Sam thought for a moment. “We can… pretend to break up.”

“But then Ruby will want you.”

“I don’t have to say yes,” Sam said. “Unless… will she push it?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer said, “and I’d rather not risk anything.”

Sam nodded. “We’ll figure something out,” he said. “If all else fails, we can just burn down her house.” He meant it as a joke, but Lucifer shook his head.

“I’d rather not commit any more murders, thanks,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” Sam said. “Nothing will come between us, alright?”

Lucifer smiled. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is exhausted*


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown number:** Hi & hope u have a great day! <3 ^3^

Sam woke up to the message on his phone. He raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore it. He quickly got himself dressed and met Lucifer at the corner. “Did you get a new number?” Sam asked doubtfully.

Lucifer shook his head. “No. Why?”

Sam showed him the text.

“Weird,” Lucifer said. “Nah, if I got a new number, I would’ve said something like, ‘what up, bitch?’ or something dirty.”

“That’s why I didn’t think it was you,” Sam smiled.

“Burn,” said a voice behind him. Sam turned around to see Azazel.

“That wasn’t a burn,” Lucifer argued. “Just a bitchy statement.”

“You’re a bitchy statement,” Sam replied cleverly.

“I didn’t know you two walked to school,” Azazel said. “Hi, Sam.”

“Hello,” Sam said.

“I usually walk with Sam,” Lucifer said. “Sometimes I drive, but only when Gabe needs a ride.”

Azazel nodded. “Makes sense. Have you guys been working on your partner project?”

“You have Bobby, too?” Sam asked.

“Bobby?” Azazel asked.

“Mr. Singer,” Lucifer translated.

“Oh. Yeah, I have him fourth period,” Azazel nodded. He paused. “Bobby?” he asked again.

“He’s Sam’s uncle,” Lucifer explained.

Azazel raised an eyebrow. “Oh, shit,” he said. “Lucky.”

“Not really,” Sam sighed. “He’s gonna see me strip.”

Azazel stared blankly. “Wh…?”

“I’ll explain later,” Lucifer told him. “You walking with us?”

“Yes, please,” Azazel said. “I’ll be the third wheel that walks behind you two on the sidewalk.”

“You can walk next to me, if Sam lets me give him a piggyback ride.”

“Absolutely not.” Sam scowled. “You’ll drop me.”

“Not on purpose.”

They started walking and talking about Sam’s and Lucifer’s project.

“I can take you to a strip club,” Azazel offered Sam. “You can study the strippers there and add to what you already have.”

“I’m too young to go to a strip club,” Sam said. “And so are you.”

Azazel grinned wickedly. “Gadreel works at one. I can get you in.”

“Who’s Gadreel?” Sam asked.

“His brother,” Lucifer said.

“Oh,” Sam said. “Could you really? That’d be great.” He eyed Lucifer. “That is, if you’re okay with it. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable…”

Lucifer shook his head. “I understand,” he said. “No, you can go. But I wanna come too, for protection and shit.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, _that’s_ why,” he joked.

Lucifer looked hurt. “It is,” he said. “Sam, I’d never cheat on you.”

“I was kidding,” Sam said. “You killed a girl for me. You’ve already proven your love.”

“Don’t flaunt Lilith’s death like it’s money,” Azazel warned. “Anyone could hear you.”

“You’re right,” Sam said. “Sorry.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Don’t apologize.”

“How about you two swing by Friday night?” Azazel asked. “I can pick you guys up, or we can just meet at the place…”

“We can meet there,” Lucifer said. “I remember where it is.”

Sam turned to Lucifer. “You’ve been before?” he asked, surprised.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Azazel worked there two summers ago and made me come with him.”

“Hey, you got two thousand dollars that summer,” Azazel protested.

Lucifer shook his head. “I’d never seen so much lingerie in one place,” he said.

“Even in Gabe’s room?” Sam joked.

Lucifer paused. “Maybe even.”

“I wanna meet Gabe now,” Azazel said.

“You did,” Lucifer told him. “Remember, when you, me, and Lilith worked on that _To Kill A Mockingbird_ project?”

Sam stopped walking.

“Oh, right,” Azazel said. “He had the crab.”

“Yeah. Sam?” Lucifer asked.

“’m fine,” Sam mumbled. He forced his feet to keep walking.

Lucifer’s face drained of color. “Oh, shit,” he said softly. “Sam, I am so sorry. That was the most insensitive thing…”

“It’s fine,” Sam insisted. “Just… don’t keep talking about it.”

Lucifer nodded and kept his pace.

“Wait, what happened?” Azazel asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Lucifer said sharply.

Sam stopped walking. “ _To Kill A Mockingbird_ was the book my last girlfriend and I were discussing the night she died,” he said. He turned around and kept walking.

Azazel lowered his voice and said to Lucifer, “The one who was in the fire?”

Lucifer hit him. “Shut up, dumbass!”

“Ow!”

“Yes, the one in the fire,” Sam said, annoyed. “Can we keep walking, please?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said. He caught up to Sam and linked their arms.

“Super hearing,” Azazel muttered.

“I heard that, too,” Sam said.

Lucifer quickly changed the topic to cats, and the slip-up was forgotten.

 

 

Halfway through first period, Sam went to the bathroom.

“Hi, Sam.”

He turned around and saw Ruby walking towards him.

“Hi,” Sam said politely.

“Did you get my text?” Ruby asked, smiling.

“That was you?” Sam asked.

Ruby nodded. “So you did get it. I was sad, you never responded.”

“I don’t usually respond to unknown numbers,” Sam said quickly.

“Oh.” Ruby’s face fell for a second, but it quickly brightened. “But now, you do know who it is. So you can answer now, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“So, what class are you in?” Ruby asked after a moment of silence.

“AP Computers,” Sam said. He fell silent again.

After a minute, Ruby said something that sounded like “A pee hug.”

Sam looked at her. “What?”

“A pee hug,” she repeated. When Sam was still confused, she spelled it. “A-P-H-U-G. AP HUG.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“AP Human Geography,” Ruby said as if it were obvious. “AP HUG.”

“Human Geography?” Sam wrinkled his nose. “Geography… of humans?”

Ruby laughed. “Oh, God, not like that! You’re so silly!” She playfully shoved Sam, a bit aggressively. “No, it’s like, the study of civilizations.”

“Oh.” Sam rubbed his shoulder where Ruby had hit him.

“But I got a headache,” Ruby said. “So I’m going to the nurse. Where are you headed?”

“To take a piss,” Sam said. He was serious, but Ruby laughed anyway.

“You still with Lucifer?” Ruby asked.

“Yes,” Sam said, quite defensively.

“You shouldn’t,” Ruby said.

“Okay,” Sam shrugged.

“Don’t you wanna know why?”

“Not really.”

Ruby stopped walking and pulled Sam aside. “I’ll tell you anyway, because I’m nice,” she said. “He raped Lilith. Lily was only mean to him because she wanted out of the relationship, but Lucifer wouldn’t let her go.”

“He did let her go,” Sam pointed out. “Then Lilith chased him down and threatened me.”

“Only because she was so brainwashed by that devil that she couldn’t think straight,” Ruby said. “Confront Lucifer. He won’t hide it from you. Go ahead, ask him.”

“I don’t need to,” Sam said. “I don’t believe it.”

“Ask,” Ruby urged.

“I have to go,” Sam said.

“Ask him,” Ruby said.

“If I promise to ask him, will you let me go?” Sam asked, annoyed.

“Yes,” Ruby said.

“Then I’ll ask.” Sam broke free of Ruby’s grip. “Now let me use the bathroom.”

When he returned, Ruby had left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REREAD WHAT I HAD ON THIS STORY AND THERE'S A FUCKIN CONTINUITY ERROR. Is it as obvious as I think it is, or...?

_Lucifer raped Lilith._

That couldn’t possibly be true. Lucifer was such a sweet guy. Still, Ruby’s words stuck with Sam while he went to the bathroom. They stuck with him all through AP Computers class, and all the way through gym. By the time he caught up with Lucifer again, he’d overthought the situation so much that his head hurt.

“Hey, Sam,” Lucifer greeted, waiting for his boyfriend by the flagpole. “Hey, you okay? You look like you’re contemplating life and death here.”

“I have a question to ask you,” Sam said slowly. “A private question.”

Lucifer nodded. “Sure,” he said. “Let’s start walking.” He began walking down the sidewalk towards Sam’s house.

Sam took a deep breath before asking, “Did you ever rape Lilith?”

Lucifer stopped walking, completely shocked. “Excuse me?”

“Ruby said you did.”

“Absolutely not,” Lucifer said. “Is that what she’s telling everyone?”

“I think so,” Sam admitted. “Can I ask what you did do, then?”

“I cheated on her,” Lucifer said. “I cheated on her with her cousin. I did not ever rape her, nor did I attempt to.” He slumped against a wall. “Jesus Christ. I knew Ruby was a bitch, but I didn’t think she’d make something like _that_ up about me.” His eyes watered. “This is terrible.”

Sam leaned on Lucifer. “It’s okay,” he said. “We can fix this.”

“How?” Lucifer asked.

“By breaking up,” Sam replied.

“No!” Lucifer wailed. “I can’t lose you.”

“Not for real,” Sam quickly corrected himself. “I meant, we could pretend to break up. I can pretend to date Ruby, but I’ll be a total bitch to her, and she’ll dump me.”

Lucifer considered this. “Will it work?”

“It should,” Sam said. “The only roadblock is, we’d have to avoid each other at school and in public.”

“Oh,” Lucifer said. “That’s going to be difficult.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “but we can do it long enough to get Ruby off my ass.”

Lucifer nodded. “Alright. You sound certain. I trust you.” 

Sam smiled. “I’m glad you agreed with me. I already have a plan.”

 

 

Very few were in on the plan. Dean was aware of it, and agreed to help, as did Castiel. Azazel was all for it, wanting to get revenge on Ruby for being a bitch. Gabriel was excited to help, maybe a bit too much so. Michael was reluctant, but agreed to help if he could. And Bobby was aware of most of the plan. Just not all of it.

Sam and Lucifer got to Bobby’s class early the next day and started arguing about something that didn’t actually happen. Students began trickling in, gawking at the scene. Eventually Ruby herself entered, and she immediately smiled at the sight.

Sam started to cry. “Don’t talk about her that way,” he sobbed.

Lucifer stared back with cold, uncaring eyes. “Why not? There was a reason it happened. Just like Lilith. She got hers, didn’t she?”

“Jessica was nothing like Lilith!” Sam screamed. “You can’t compare their deaths-”

As hoped, Ruby butted into the conversation. “What’s going on?” she asked with fake concern.

Sam pointed at Lucifer. “He’s justifying my ex-girlfriend’s death!”

Lucifer shrugged. “I’m just saying, the truly good people don’t just die. Jess must have done something wrong.”

Sam let out a strangled cry. “I hate you,” he said. “You’re just like Lilith. We’re over.”

Lucifer looked stunned. “But, Sam…”

“Over!” Sam insisted, and he went to his seat. Ruby went with him.

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” she said, wrapping her arms around him in an unwelcome hug. “I tried to tell you.”

“It’s okay,” Sam said. He wiped at his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

 

 _The Final Countdown_ was blasting in Gabriel’s room, but he was singing his own version called _A Fake Court Paper_. Getting to stay home from school AND being allowed to fake a legal document? Gabriel had to pinch himself to make sure he hadn’t died and gone to heaven.

Actual court documents littered the floor as references as Gabriel typed away on the computer.

The door opened, and Michael entered. “What is this unholy screeching?” he demanded.

Gabriel grinned. “I’m forging legal documents,” he responded proudly.

Michael picked up one of the real documents from the floor. “Where did you get these?”

“Azazel,” the younger brother replied.

Michael shook his head. “Lucifer let you stay home from school?” he asked.

“Yep. He called my school and told them I had Von Willebrand disease.”

Michael wrinkled his nose. “That’s not a reason to stay home from school.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Oh fuckin’ well,” he said. He turned off the music and put something else on, something he was sure Michael would like. “Better?” he asked as MCR’s _Teenagers_ began playing.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Forget teenagers. _You_ scare the shit out of me,” he said.

“That joke fell flatter than your singing,” Gabriel retorted.

“At least I occasionally hit the right notes,” Michael said. “Unlike you.” They were both messing around now. Both brothers were good singers.

Gabriel was about to reply, but his phone buzzed with a text from Lucifer. “Sam’s skipping class,” he announced to Michael after reading it.

“Is that part of the plan?” Michael asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “Hell if I know. Luci just told me to fake a court paper for the murder of Jessica Moore. I didn’t ask questions.”

“Jessica Moore?” Michael asked. “Wasn’t that Sam’s ex?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded. “The one who died in a fire.”

“I wonder what Luce is up to this time,” Michael mused.

“Actually, he said this was all Sam’s plan,” Gabriel revealed. “Not Luci’s.”

“Huh,” Michael said. “Luce might be rubbing off on him.”

Gabriel got another text from Lucifer. “Luci wants you to do something for him.”

“What is it?”

 

 

“Thanks for the ice cream,” Sam told Ruby with a smile.

Ruby grinned back. “My treat,” she said. Her smile wavered as she saw Michael approaching. “Uh-oh.”

“What?” Sam asked innocently. He turned around. “Oh, Michael!”

“Don’t call him over,” Ruby hissed.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“He dresses weird. He probably worships Satan. He’s scary.”

Sam almost smiled. Almost. “I doubt that,” he said. He waved to Michael. “Mike! Hey!”

Michael looked over at Sam and widened his eyes. He immediately looked away.

“Let’s go say hi,” Sam insisted. He walked to him. Ruby reluctantly followed.

 

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Lucifer were listening in from their house. Gabe had hooked a hidden microphone onto Michael before he left.

Lucifer couldn’t stop grinning. “Let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta figure out a way to fix the continuity error.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter, we_all_fall said:  
> "I love how Ruby sees someone dressed funny and immediately jumps to 'he must worship Satan'. So funny lol. Sam can just ask her out on a date to an abandoned church and draw circles in red paint on the floor. She'll dump him like a hot coal."
> 
> I found this hilarious, because this is totally true. But the Novaks and the Winchesters gotta go above and beyond...

Michael loved games, especially ones that messed with other people. Especially when the ‘other people’ in question was Ruby. So he’d gladly agreed when Lucifer told him what he had to do.

Sam walked toward him, a smile on his face. “Hey, Mike,” he said.

Michael recoiled away from him. “Don’t touch me,” he spat.

Ruby looked at the pair, confused. “What…?” she began.

Michael looked at her. “You’d better keep your distance from this one,” he warned. “He’s manipulative. He’s evil. He…”

“Oh, Michael,” Sam sighed, his tone the same as Lucifer’s when he mocked Michael. “Mike. Do you really think you should finish that sentence?”

“You’re afraid of Sam?” Ruby asked incredulously. “Why?”

“I’m not afraid,” Michael said, trying to sound very afraid. “I just…”

“Just what?” Sam grinned.

Michael shook his head. “Nothing. Forget it.”

“I thought so,” Sam said. He turned to Ruby. “I need a napkin. I’ll be right back, okay?” And he disappeared.

Michael watched him go until Ruby cleared her throat. Then he turned to her with a hesitant expression. “What?”

“Why are you afraid of Sam?” she asked.

Michael hesitated, as if answering held consequences. “I… don’t think I should say.”

“Please?” Ruby said, batting her eyelashes. Michael wanted to punch her. “I won’t tell Sam you told me.”

Michael nodded as if he believed her. “Well, okay,” he relented. “He… and don’t tell… but he killed Lilith. He started the fire that killed her. He also started the fire that killed his last girlfriend, Jess.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Really?” she asked. “I thought that was an accident.”

Michael shook his head. “Go over to his house and look around his shit,” he said. “You’ll see.”

“I will,” Ruby promised. “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Michael replied, as Sam came back.

“What’re you doing with my girl?” Sam demanded.

“Nothing,” Michael said quickly. “In fact, I was just leaving.” He nodded at Ruby and left, not looking back.

 

 

“Sam’s creepy when he wants to be,” Dean told Michael when he returned to the house.

“Meh,” Michael shrugged. “I grew up with Luce, so.”

“Wow,” Lucifer said. “Thanks.”

“You did great, Mike,” Gabriel smiled. He gave the fake documents to Dean. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” Dean said. He glanced over them. “Whoa. These look real.”

“Don’t they?” Gabriel grinned proudly. “I worked hard on them.”

“I won’t ask,” Dean said. “Although, that slightly concerns me.”

“What? That I worked hard?”

“No, that you can do this.”

Gabriel laughed. “I can do a lot of things, Deano,” he said. “For instance, I already scouted out the best places for you to put those papers in Sam’s room.”

Dean looked surprised. “You did?” he asked.

“Yep,” Gabriel grinned. “I’ll show you.” He stood up and left the room with Dean.

 

 

“I’m sorry about him,” Sam said. “He’s a dick.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby smiled. “Don’t worry.”

“Can I take you home?” Sam asked hopefully, and Ruby nodded.

 

 

 

Lucifer typed something out to Azazel, but he couldn’t bring himself to hit send. He held the phone out to Michael. “Send this for me.”

Michael read it first. “Whoa, Luci, are you sure? This is gonna…”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “Send it.”

Michael did.

 

 

Azazel began telling people that Lucifer had cheated on Lilith with her cousin. 

 

 

Ruby was disgusted, to say the least. How could Lucifer be such a horrible person? How could Sam date someone like that?

Actually, she was starting to see why.

Sam had debate after school, so Ruby took the opportunity to sneak into his house and rummage through his stuff. She found a lot of fire-related books. Tons of lighters and used matches. She also found the death document of Mary Winchester, and evidence that Sam had, in fact, started the fire that killed her, Lilith, and Jess.

Sam cleared his throat from the doorway, causing Ruby to spin around. “Sam!” she gasped. “I thought you had debate?”

“Canceled,” Sam said. “Find anything interesting?”

“No,” Ruby lied. She was scared. She took a step back.

“Even if you did, I’m not concerned,” Sam hummed. He leaned against the doorframe. “You wouldn’t tell on me, right? You love me.”

“Of course,” Ruby said, nodding quickly.

“You wouldn’t leave me,” Sam said.

“Of course,” Ruby said again.

Sam smiled. “I’m glad,” he said. “See, Lucifer found out, and he wasn’t as open as you. That’s why we had to break up. He also found out…”

Ruby swallowed. “Found out… what?”

Sam laughed. “You won’t run if I show you, will you?” he asked. Ruby shook her head.

 

 

From the Novak house, Bobby asked Gabriel for the millionth time if he was certain this was safe.

“Yes, it’s safe,” Gabriel sighed. “I know what I’m doing.”

“He really does,” Michael piped up.

From the video camera, Sam’s voice said, “Ignis.”

“That’s the cue,” Gabriel announced, and he pressed a button.

 

 

“Oh my God!” Ruby screamed as flames sprouted from Sam’s hands. Really, Sam was wearing a glove that did it for him, but Ruby didn’t know that. “Holy fuck!”

“Don’t be afraid, Ruby,” Sam said as the flames died down. “You’re on my side. You won’t get hurt. Right?”

“How did you…” Ruby began.

Sam laughed. “You think Michael can deal with the devil? No, he doesn’t have the brains to do what I do.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “You made a deal with Satan?”

“No,” Sam smiled. He took a step forward. “I am Satan.”

 

 

Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel were laughing their asses off. Dean found it all amusing as well. Bobby was concerned about his house not burning down.

“Cas should enter any second,” Gabriel said between laughs. And sure enough, on the security tape, Castiel entered.

 

 

“Sam, what are you doing?” Cas asked. He trusted Gabriel’s pyrotechnics by now. He felt at his side to make sure he was properly harnessed.

Sam whirled around and pointed at Cas, then at the ceiling. The harness tugged Castiel upward until he was flat against the ceiling.

Ruby screamed. “Stop! Sam, stop! Please!”

Sam looked at her questioningly. “He startled me, that’s all,” he said. He ‘let’ Castiel drop to the ground. Cas pretended to be unconscious.

 

 

Ruby stared at Castiel, then at Sam. What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided when I finish this fic, I'll continue Crimeless Killer. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. It's kind of weird, because this story isn't supposed to have an end, per se. It's supposed to be left completely open.

Okay, okay, okay. Ruby willed herself to calm down.

Sam was standing in front of her, waiting for a hug. Sam, who had murdered three people. Possibly a fourth, if Lucifer’s brother Castiel wasn’t alive.

She cleared her throat. “Sam?” she said sweetly.

“Yes?” Sam asked.

“I won’t tell anyone about anything, okay? But I’m tired and I want to go home. Alright?”

“Sure,” Sam smiled. “I’ll walk you there.”

“No!” Ruby squeaked. “No, it’s fine, really.”

Sam nodded. “Alright. Get some rest. See you in school tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Ruby said. She went home.

 

 

The next day was difficult. Somehow, word had gotten around that Lucifer cheated on Lilith with her cousin. This put Ruby in a very bad situation. Why? Because she was Lilith’s cousin.

Lilith’s friends stopped talking to Ruby. Even some of Ruby’s own friends were avoiding her. What she needed was a new rumor, to combat the one being spread about her. She wasn’t going to say anything about Sam, though, because apparently he could burn her alive.

So she started a new one about Lucifer and his best friend, Azazel.

 

 

By the afternoon, Lucifer was really, really tired of people asking him if it was true that he had fucked Azazel. He imagined Azazel was equally pissed.

After school, Aza caught up with him on the walk home. “I am beyond pissed,” he declared.

“You being around me won’t help the rumors,” Lucifer pointed out.

Aza waved a hand. “I don’t care about the rumors of us,” he said. “I’m talking about the assignment for AP US History.”

Lucifer laughed. “Well, I’m glad your heterosexuality isn’t offended by rumors,” he said.

Aza nodded. “Yeah, I’m getting used to nice gay people, I think,” he said. “Anyway, I heard a rumor that Ruby’s leaving town for good.”

Lucifer stopped walking. “Wait, really?” he asked, a grin spreading across his face. “That’s amazing.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Aza nodded. “But everyone still knows you’re a cheater. What are you going to do?”

Lucifer hummed. “You know, I’m not sure. I’ll have to get back to you on that.”

Aza nodded a third time. “Cool,” he said. “I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

“See you later,” Lucifer said.

 

 

Ruby was not at school the next day, or the next. She did not answer any texts from Sam or his friends. Her house was up for sale.

“God,” Lucifer remarked as he and Sam walked past it together. “Ruby’s so spoiled that she can get her folks to move within twenty-four hours.”

Sam smiled. “Fuck her,” he said. “Today’s the day we present, remember? The Cantos.”

Lucifer smiled. “Of course I remember,” he said. He kissed Sam’s cheek. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I still can’t believe I’m doing this,” Sam grinned.

When they got to school, Sam set up for his dance. Bobby refused to meet his eyes.

 

 

Watching Sam dance gave Lucifer the answer to Azazel’s question.

It didn’t matter if anyone thought or knew who he was in the past. Sam accepted everything he was, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This High School AU was a great break, but I think I'm gonna stick with dark fics. I'm a slut for a morally dubious Lucifer <3

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your questions, comments, concerns, and ideas in the comment section below!  
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
